7 Cartas para alguém
by Ruy B
Summary: Três jovens encontram um envelope contendo instruções de como achar as 7 chaves para o "segredo". Acham bobeira, até terem uma prova de que seu remetente não está de brincadeira. Então, entram em seu jogo e suas vidas são mudadas drasticamente.


**Carta número um**

Naquele dia estava ensolarado e uma brisa constante fazia o dia ainda mais fresco. Nem parecia que tudo tinha dado errado.

Saímos da escola em direção á biblioteca nacional. Lá era o único lugar possível onde poderíamos encontrar as informações que o professor pedira para o trabalho de psicologia.

- Esse professor realmente não tem mais o que fazer? – brincou Greg. Meu melhor amigo, Greg, era do meu tamanho e tinha cabelos ondulados da cor de chocolate. Seus olhos negros eram grandes, dando ás vezes, um pouco de medo para quem o encarava.

- É verdade – completou Joanne, minha melhor amiga. Ela era ruiva, com cabelos enormes e lisos que caíam até sua cintura. Tinha olhos castanhos _extremamente_ claros e sarnas pelas bochechas -, a gente devia arranjar uma namorada para ele.

Seguimos até chegarmos á biblioteca. A construção era antiga, cheia de anjos em seu telhado e detalhes por toda a parte. Ele era sempre cheio de gente, mas nada que fizesse que nos sentíssemos apertados ou algo do gênero, já que a construção era simplesmente enorme.

Adentramos ao lugar e fomos em direção á uma senhora de cabelos brancos amarrados perfeitamente em um coque. Ela usava óculos que davam a impressão de que só de tocar poderiam quebrar de tão finos que eram.

- Senhora, podia nos ajudar á achar livros sobre como pensam os assassinos?

Ela ficou um pouco desconfortável em responder como se pensasse o que três adolescentes de 15 anos fariam com livros sobre psicopatas.

- No último andar – respondera apontando para cima com sua caneta.

Nós agradecemos e subimos suas longas escadas.

O quinto e último andar estava vazio, o que nos deu um enorme alívio, pois poderíamos conversar em paz.

Jo logo pegou um livro na estante chamado "_Mentes Perigosa". _Leu atrás o resumo e nos chamou.

- Venham ver esse aqui – disse sem nem tirar os olhos do livro. – Parece interessante.

Aproximamos-nos e pegamos mais duas cópias, uma para mim e uma para Greg. Nos sentamos na mesa e procuramos no sumário onde falavam mais especificadamente dos assassinos.

Logo que abri no sumário, uma carta cai de dentro do livro. O envelope parecia antigo já que era amarelado e com alguns amassados que em nada comprometiam sua visualização. Em sua frente estava escrito com uma grafia rigorosamente cursiva: "_Abra se tiver corajem"._ Ele também era intrigante, pois ele não tinha nem remetente nem destinatário.

- O que é isso cara? – indaga Greg.

- Eu não faço ideia – respondo dando o envelope para ele. Ele o abre, tirando antes o adesivo circular onde havia o número 1 de vermelho que prendia a aba do envelope com sua traseira.

- Espera Greg – interrompe Jo, com uma cara de pânico. – Desde quando você tem corajem?

Eu e ela rimos enquanto Greg abria o envelope. – Vou ler em voz alta – disse desdobrando a carta.

"_Meu(s) caro(s) vejo que abrindo essa carta vocês aceitaram meu desafio, então cumpram com o que está nessa carta, e terão descoberto um grande segredo. _

_ O que devem fazer é simplesmente seguir essas instruções:_

_ Recuperem as sete chaves que libertarão o segredo. Cada uma das sete cartas revelará por meio de um enigma, onde está a chave. E eu garanto, o segredo é uma coisa que lhes interessara muito, sei, pois qualquer um desejaria ter as informações que vocês obterão se reunirem as sete chaves. _

_ Tende achá-las numa tempo de 14 meses. _

_ E não adianta não aceitar o desafio agora que já abriram a carta, ou coisas ruins podem acontecer com vocês, familiares e amigos. _

_ Sei que desvendarão esse mistério: A primeira chave se encontra dentro da maquina branca em exposição que leva diversão para as crianças e necessita de energia e CD's para funcionar."_

_ - _Que bobagem – diz Greg.

- Greg – começo -, acho que seja lá quem for deve estar falando sério.

- Por que?

- Sabe quando estava escrito que coisas ruins aconteceriam se nós não aceitássemos o desafio? – pergunto esperando sua resposta positiva que logo vem. – Então, leia a primeira letra de cada parágrafo.

Quando leu, ficou tenso, como eu.


End file.
